I Can't
by Chinata Sukeda
Summary: Hinata prepares to tell Naruto how she feels and who's there to help her? Why none other than Sasuke Uchiha! NaruxHina one sided SasuxHina oneshot/drabble?


A\N: Hi. This is my first ever story so sorry if it sucks eggs. I'm not even sure if I even did this right. Oh gawd, please try not to flame me. But if it's bad enough I guess you can… I'm very sensitive though.

Sasuke: You're so pathetic.

Shut it log boy!

Sasuke: Don't call me that. Besides, I bet no one will get it.

I brought you here for a reason didn't I?

Sasuke: Chinata does not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Now that that is settled I guess I should get this started huh? On with the (terrible) story!!! Woof!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't

I look from my hiding space and see the blond boy I've always loved. 'Today, I'm going to tell him today' I thought to myself. 'As soon as I decide to come out from hiding'.

"Boo" came a voice from behind me.

I jumped and turned around. "Sasuke?! What're you doing here?"

"I came to train with the dobe" he said as he pointed to the boy I had been watching a few seconds ago. He turned towards me. "But the question is what're _you_ doing here? Did you finally decide to tell him?"

I blushed "M-maybe…" 'Damn my stuttering'

Sasuke smirked "About time. You've had a crush on him since we were what? Eight?"

"Seven…" I mumbled.

"Exactly. So why don't you just go over there and…"

"It's not that simple! I can't just walk up to him and say 'Oh hi Naruto! How are you? By the way, I've had this secret crush on you for the past, like, five years, wanna go out with me?'"I said as I crossed my arms.

"It sounds easy enough"

"Sasuke…" I said sighing. "You know I'm not the kind of person to say stuff straightforward like that."

"You are with me." He stated simply.

"That's different. I've known you since we were toddlers. You're like a brother to me. Anyways, what if he rejects me?"

"He's not going to reject you."

"How do you know?!"

He shrugged. "I just do. Now…" He shoved me into the clearing "go talk to him."

"Hey Hinata! How are you?"

"N-Naruto-kun…" I stuttered as I began blushing bright red. "Um… I…uh…"

"Hey are you feeling alright?" asked Naruto as he put a hand to my forehead "You feel like you have a fever."

"I… I have to g-g-go." I turned around and ran leaving behind a very confused Naruto. I kept running until I was grabbed by my arm and pulled back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't do this!" I yelled. I started crying.

"Yes you can."

"No I c-can't. I c-c-can't e-even t-talk to him without s-st-st-stuttering. B-besides… even if I d-didn't st-stutter h-he still w-wouldn't l-like me. I mean, look at m-me, I-I'm u-ugly."

"You are not ugly."

"Yes, I am."

"No… you're not" he leaned down and gently kissed me on the cheek.

"S-Sasuke?"

He shook his head. "Damn it! I'm sorry Hinata."

"I-it's okay…" We both stood there for what seemed like forever. Until he spoke up and said "Hey, you really aren't… you know… ugly."

"Thank you."

"Come on" he took my hand and started pulling me along "you're going to tell him."

"B-but."

"No buts." He pulled me to the edge of the clearing, still out of sight. "Now go" he said pointing to Naruto.

"R-right."

"And don't chicken out this time or I will tell him myself." He said with a smirk.

"Sasuke!"

Holding his hands up he said "Hey! I'm just kidding! Seriously though, go."

I started walking towards Naruto and when he greeted me I took a deep breath and…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood there watching her walk away, right up to the dobe. I couldn't really hear what they were saying but I thought I heard something about going to Ichiraku's. I saw them both leave the clearing what's worse, they were _holding hands_ and I thought 'Why? Why did I do that? Why didn't I tell her how I feel?'. These questions ran through my head over and over. Then I thought, looking in the direction she left, 'Because I want her to be happy'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it was so bad! Still, could you please review? Tell me what I did wrong and what I should fix just don't flame me too bad. Again I'm sorry if you don't like it. *starts crying and curls up in a ball*

Pein: Sorry if my sister's acting so weird. It's her first fanfic and she's scared she's gonna get beaten up if she writes badly. Read and Review.

Zetsu: BTW there's a poll that she'd like you to fill out on her profile so please take it.


End file.
